Episode 6910 (9th July 2014)
"Andy threatens to sue the Bartons for compensation after he's forced to return to hospital in pain; Declan offers Tracy a place to stay and Dan feels left out as Daz continues to win over his friends." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Andy is still in immense pain with his arm, his painkillers doing him no help. Donna wakes up next to Ross, panicking that they fell asleep with Rhona in the house. Lisa is furious to find Sam has let Tracy stay another night and insists he get rid. Andy gives in and asks Bernice to drive him back to the hospital. She voices her idea of him suing the Bartons again, but he says he's not decided what he's going to do yet. Donna leaves Marlon in charge of picking April up from school, lying to him that she's heading into work before heading off to meet Ross. Andy his told his operation was a success but they can't be sure his condition won't be permanent. Dan continues to be irritated by Daz's presence. Cain tells Moira about Adam's argument with Andy last night, having heard about it from Debbie. Ross takes Donna on a picnic. Marlon receives a call from April's school informing him that she's been taken ill and they can't get hold of Donna. He rings her work and discovers that Donna rang in sick. Charity pushes Declan to help Sam leading to him offering Tracy accommodation at Brook Cottage until he gets a proper tenant. Dan feels left out as Daz continues to win over his friends. Ross is disappointed when Donna has to rush off after receiving a voicemail from Marlon. Marlon's suspicious when Rhona becomes flummoxed and dashes off when he mentions Donna pulling a sickie and becomes more concerned when April mentions Donna's "magic sweeties" that she takes everyday to feel better. Moira tries to apologise to Andy for Adam and offers him full sick pay while he recovers, but Andy's frustrated as he reminds her he could be permanently disabled. Marlon doesn't know what to think when Donna arrives to collect April and smells alcohol on her. Sam gets a surprise when he discovers Robbie hiding upstairs in Brook Cottage and finds out he's been lodging there. He's disappointed when Tracy allows him to stay realising he can contribute to bills. Rhona warns Donna that Marlon knows that she's pulled a sickie and tries to convince her to tell him about her mesothelioma. Andy loses his temper in the pub when Adam tries to apologise to him and stuns him and Moira by announcing that he's suing them for compensation. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton Guest cast *Dr Lane - Isobel Middleton Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, toilet hallway and male toilets, corridor *Mill Cottage - Living room, dining room/stairs *Dale View - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Brook Cottage - Living room and stairs *Smithy Cottage - Hallway/stairs, kitchen and Donna's bedroom *Tall Trees Cottage - Hallway and living room/stairs *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Hotten General - Reception *Unknown field Broadcasts United Kingdom *Wed 9th July 2014: 7.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Wed 9th July 2014: 7.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes